Rebels shouldn't
by Cause these words
Summary: Peeta has grown up learning to fight the capital, all that it stood for. But when he volunteers for the Games he has to survive all he is against. And with a romance blossoming with the enemy in the Arena what other choice does he have but to play the game?
1. Volunteer for the games

People who live in district 12 are the lowest of the low. Well, not true they are a step above an Avox. Citizens of district 12 just live to die of starvation, freezing, killed, or reaped in the hunger games. But what many don't know is that district 12 holds rebels. The only one who know of this are other rebels. Most are recruited at 18, right before they set off to work in the coal mines. But in one case this boy started off at the mere age of 8. This is the story of Peeta Mellark.

8 year old Peeta is currently looking at the fence that borders district 12. He shrugs to himself and climbs over the fence. He has always wanted to see the outside before. He walks slowly taking in his surrounding until his foot catches on a branch and he almost falls. Luckily for him he was agile and caught himself. Breathing out heavily he just continued moving on.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" Someone's shouts stopping young Peeta in his tracks.

"Nothing." Peeta replies quickly identifying the man as Haymitch Abernanthy. The district 12 tribute who had won the hunger games lifetimes ago.

"You got balls coming out here kid. How old are you? Who are you.?" Haymitch asks his mind feeling with possibilities for this kid.

"I wanted to explore. I'm Peeta Mellark, I hate it in there." Peeta replies.

"What about the capitals rules?" Haymitch asks. Praying the kid says he doesn't care. The rebellion can mold this kid into a perfect soldier.

"Why should I care?" Peeta asks.

"Hey kid how would you like to make a difference?" Haymitch asks.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Peeta ask in return.

From then on Peeta trains to become a warrior for the rebellion. At 9 he first gets told that district 13 is in charge of the rebellion. By the age 14 he is skilled in weaponry, modern weaponry, hand to hand combat, stamina, and any other skill necessary for his survival. He learns of all the connections of who can be trusted and who couldn't be trusted. All of this time he sees Haymitch as a father figure. Haymitch really isn't drunk that often. Its a front to make him seem nothing of a threat. Not that his dad is a role model. He doesn't even fight back when his mother hits him. Not that it really hurts.

He of course jeeps up with his school and bakery duties. Can't have any one getting suspicious of him. Not that anyone pays attention to the third son of the baker. He tends to wear loose clothing to hide his muscles, otherwise people would get suspicious. Of course not on the reaping day. Then he wears the same clothes as all the other boys. A

As of now he is standing in the 16 year old boys section got the reaping wondering if he would get picked. If he would survive.

"Ladies first." The escort Effie Trinket say smiling. She reaches into the girls bowl and pulls out a slip. "Katniss Everdeen."

There is a sob from a little girl as Katniss walks to the stage completely blank if emotion. Must be in shock, Peeta thought. He knew Katniss used to sneak into the woods and hunt for the steam. But for the last 2 and a half years has been helping her mother with healing. There is no way she is as good as she used to be.

"Now for the boys." Effie says clapping and reaching out into the boys bowl."Collic Bellberry!" Effie calls. Everyone in district 12 knows who Collic is, he got sick a bit back, about 4 years ago when he was 8. He had been picking berrys from next to his house and ate them not knowing they were poisonous. They had completely destroyed his body. Bed ridden for a few months added

"I volunteer as tribute!" A voice calls and someone walks out of the crowd. People state in shock as Peeta Mellark starts to walk up to the stage.

"Oh my a volunteer! That has never happened for this district. What us your name young man?" Effie asks to the boy or man on stage.

"My name is Peeta Mellark." Peeta states calmly.

"There you have it. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are the tributes for district 12." Effie announced happily and claps looking a the tributes.

Before Peeta knows it he is on the train in the waiting room for his visitors. The door opens and Collic walks in and rushes to hug Peeta. He starts to weep and mumble thank you'd.

"Sh don't worry. I promise will ill win the hunger gamed then come back here and see that your safe okay?" Peeta asks, he used to visit Collic a lot. He had made himself a promise to keep him safe after his father died. (Collic's dad) Collic is only 12 years old. He would not let him die anytime e soon.

"I'm rooting for you." Collic said as he was taken out of the room. Peeta was dreading to see who was next to come in. God please don't be my mother, Peeta prayed silently.

His mother came into the room glaring at him. She stomped up in front of him.

"How dare you volunteer. How do you think this is going to make your father and me look? You are a disgrace." She spoke coldly and lifted her hand to get ready and hit him. Then he did something he never thought he would be able. He grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me. You are not my mother. And when I win you will get nothing. None of the money, none of the food. None of the glory. You don't deserve anything from me. Get out of my sight." He says letting go of her wrist to point at the door.

She stared into shock as well she made her way to the door. "Wait." Peeta said.

Ms. Mellark smirked inwardly having known that her pathetic excuse for a son wouldn't make it without her.

"Tell what I said to the Mr. It wouldn't matter anyway, I'm announcing on the interviews that I'm disowning you." Peeta sneers at her. She simply runs out the door.

Soon Haymitch walks in and they hug. After they release Haymitch speaks up. "Why did you do that? People will think you were trained for this."

"I made a promise, I will keep that promise. I can win this though." Peeta said confidently.

"I know you can. But the games, they.." Haymitch starts but is cut off by Peeta talking.

"They change you I know." Peeta says sadly.

"Come on we have to meet Effie and Katniss in the food cart." Haymitch says. Soon they are at the door for the food cart. "You ready for this?" He asks amused.

"As they say, I'm as ready as I'll ever be" With they they walked on.

Immediately Effie was motioning excitedly for them to sit. They sit down and Katniss walks in and slumps in her seat.

"Hello. Oh I'm so exited. I've never seen someone volunteer in district 12 before. And you looked just like a career up there. Are you? Have you trained for this?" Effie says with her perfect capital accent.

"Thank you Effie. No I have not trained to be in the games. But I am flattered you thought so." Peeta charmed.

"I've never met such a nice man from 12 your handsome so it will help you out if you win." Effie looked very exited.

There was a snort from Katniss as she spoke, ''Yeah right. There is no way any of us are surviving this so don't expect us to." She slammed her fork down and walked out of the room.

Effie looked crestfallen at the blatant rudeness.

"Don't mind her Effie, what were you going to say?" Peeta asked kindly. It wasn't her fault she was raised in the capitol.

Effie rattled on for a while about how great he was to have as a tribute and how he must have some skills.

"So how about we watch some of the other reapings?" Effie asks standing up to go to the TV cart.

"Good idea Effie." Peeta said standing up and following her to the TV cart. They sat down and turned on to watch from 12 to 1.

As their own play Peeta was shocked to find out that when he volunteered he looked calm. As if he had planned out ahead of time to volunteer for the games. He noticed that he really did look like a career tribute.

"See I told you that you looked like a career." Effie said clapping. She does that quite a bit.

Yeah, but is that a good thing or a bad thing? Peeta questioned in his mind.

They continued to watch the reapings. It was only the two of them as Haymitch went to His room for the night.

The tributes,

District 11

Thresh, Who Peeta noticed kind of looked like a bear. "He looks very much like a bear. What did they feed that boy?'' Effie asks in shock and amusement.

"Maybe we have 6 careers this year." Laughed Peeta, not realizing he accidentally called himself a career.

Rue, who was small and was only 12 years old.

"Crazy how opposite the two look." Peeta says to the still amuse Effie.

The rest passes quickly until 1 and 2.

District 2

The escort reached into the females bowl. ''Clove Kits!" A small girl walks up to the stage a huge smile on her face. "Now for the boys!" As the escort gets ready to reach in the bowl a voice rings out.

"I volunteer." Peeta sees a VERY handsome boy walk up to that stage. "I'm Cato Gyato."

Holy Shit he looks big and wrong and his face. So attracti-. No Peeta don't think about it. Peeta scolds himself.

District 1 gets turned on and it passes in a blur. The only thing he remembers is a girl names Glimmer and a boy Marvel volunteering as soon as Glimmers name was called.

"Okay, its late. I'm going to go to sleep Effie." Peeta stood up. "Right after I take a shower. Goodnight." He leaves Effie in the two cart to go to his room.

He opened the door and was greeted by a large room with a bed dresser and 2 other doors which he assumed was the bathroom and closet. He walks over to one expecting the bathroom.

"And that's the closet." He he says hanging his head and going to the other door. "Yes. Got it right." He walks in and strips down stepping into the shower. He is greeted with about 6 buttons. He presses the green one which he assumes is the on button. It turns on the shower with warm water. "I wonder if it has hot water?" Peeta asked voicing his thoughts. Okay maybe it is the blue one.

When he pushes the dark blue button the water turns blue and smells like Blueberries. He breathes in deeply and let's the smell wash away any dirt or cinnamon smell. How he hates the bakery in every way.

'Now how do I turn it off?' He thinks. Ah red must mean off.

He presses the button and the water shuts off. As he walks out he looks in the mirror and is surprised that he didn't turn blue.

He dries off with the towel already set on the counter. He walked over to the bed and limped under the silk covers. He has always slept naked. He would probably walk around like that if it wasn't illegal. He soon thinks about the rebellion and what Coin is going to think when she sees one of her best spies and fighters in the Hunger games. Volunteering no less.

'When I get out she is going to tear me a new one or congratulate me. Can't wait for that.' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Get the hots for the enemy

Peeta was awoken by his blankets being pulled off of him showing his naked butt.

"Shit, Peeta I told you to start sleeping with clothes on last year!" Haymitch yelled "Get some clothes on and get to the food cart." With that said Haymitch left Peeta standing next to his bed naked.

He sighed and walked over to the closet. He pulled on a simple gray T-shirt and tight tan pants.

"Where would socks be? Ah right in the drawer" he mumbles and pulls out socks and slips on the black shoes he found at the door.

He quickly makes his way to the food cart. He steps in and sees Katniss, Haymitch, and Effie sitting at the table. Effie at the top and Haymitch on the other side. Katniss sitting 2 seats away from Haymitch with a sneer on her face. It makes her look very ugly. He walks and sits in a seat next to Effie which makes her brighten immediately.

"So we will reach the capitol in about 45 minutes. I can't wait." Effie says to Peeta. The Peeta realizes Katniss must have said something that made Effie upset.

"What do we do once we reach the capitol?" Peeta asks with fake eagerness that Haymitch taught him years ago. How to lie through your teeth step 1.

"First you have to make a good impression on The Capitol when we arrive. Then you go to your prep team who gets you ready for the chariots." Effie replied.

"Now listen you two. Do everything your prep team asks of you. That know what's best to get sponsors." Haymitch puts in.

"Why do we need sponsors from them." Snaps Katniss.

"Sponsors can save you in a life or death situation. If you are dying of thirst in a tree they could send you a water bottle or something to get water out of the tree. They could send you medicine if you get sick or injured. Which will definitely happen." Haymitch says back.

"So Effie are these clothes acceptable for the arrival?" Peeta asks in desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, you look great. But trust me your prep team will make you look very handsome. Do you smell blueberries?" Effie asks confused.

"Oh, I was trying to figure out the showers last night and turned on the blueberry scented water apparently." Peeta laughs.

Effie laughs the basic capitol laugh. "Yes that happens sometimes."

"Would you mind telling me what the buttons are for?" Peeta asks kindly munching on his waffles.

"Of course. The green is start. Red is stop. Then the colored ones represent a smell. Dark blue is blueberry, red is roses, brown is cinnamon, and light green is mint. My favorite is roses." Effie explains waving her arms around.

"Roses smell very good on you." Peeta charms once more.

Effie blushes and smiles. "Oh we have arrived."

Peeta stands and looks out of one of the small Windows. He sees crowds of people cheering. They all rush to the exit. Except for Katniss because she is sulking behind.

"Remember to impress." Haymitch says as he nudges Peeta to the door.

Peeta opens it up and steps out. He puts his back on the door to hold it into place as he offers his hand to Effie who looks just as shocked as the crowd. Have they never seem chivalry? Peeta wonders. He helps her out and hands the door over to Haymitch. He waves to the crowd with a huge smile over his face.

He winks at a girl with red hair and silver snake eyes. She faints into her friend. They reach the door that leads to the prep team and enters. He looks back to see Katniss frowning and the crowd is still looking at him. He waves once more and steps in quickly followed by Katniss and Haymitch.

"Okay, Katniss g through that door. Peeta go through that door. It is where your prep team is. Do what they say." Haymitch says mainly to Katniss.

Peeta goes over to the door and opens it. He sees 3 very odd looking people. One is a mixed man with blue hair and green eyes, one is a woman with yellow hair and fusia eyes, the last !an having lime colored hair and black eyes.

"Hello Peeta, we are your prep team. Now I'm Willa, this is Gyne and Fint." The man with blue hair says.

"I'm in charge of your skin so follow me." Gyne with yellow hair says motioning to 3 colored baths. "Strip out of your clothes and sit in the purple one."

Peeta takes off his clothes and sits in the purple tub. He can feel all the muck that he thought would never ever go away, go away. This process happened 2 more times with a green bath and a orange one. He stands up out off the last one and is dried off by Gyne.

"Okay just lay on this metal table." Fint says. He lays down and realizes they strapped him to the table. "I'm in charge of your hair. All of it." He pulled out wax and lays it on Peetas legs. Soon Peeta is clenching his jaw and his legs, chest, and private section are free of hair. Not that his chest took much work. "Time for your head. You can sit up." Fint starts cutting And styling his hair. He squirts a bottle on his head and massages the scalp.

"I'm dying your hair to a lighter shade of blonde." Fint explains. When he finishes Peeta stands and looks in the mirror. And he looks really handsome.

"Let me see tour hands." Willa says and starts to clip, pull and prod at his hands. "Done, your hands look so much better."

The door to the room opens and a mixed colored woman comes in with curly blonde hair carrying a bag.

"Out with you. Hi Peeta I'm Portia. I'm going to be your stylist." Portia says as the rest o the prep team leaves the room."Okay, so I talked into the other stylist for that Katrina girl and we came up with a great idea. Put these on."

Peeta pulls on the leather top and pants. Portia walks over and pops his collar. The leather top is sleeveless with many extra strips of leather going across the front. The leather pants are tight and molded to the skin. Portia is rattling about how he is going to attract many sponsors.

"Here put these boots on." Portia commands handing him large black boots with buckles. He slides them on as Portia puts clips in his hair.

"What are the clips for?" Peeta asks.

"Its a surprise. Now follow me." Portia said walking yo the elevator. He follows and soon the doors are opening to reveal many people and 12 chariots.

Haymich emerges and rushes Peeta forward. "Come on Katass is already at the chariot. You look badass." He reaches a chariot were Katniss and a guy with gold hair are.

"Okay get on the chariot. Its about to start. I'm Cinna." Gold gut says.

Peeta gets on the chariot next to Katniss who looks pretty.

'If I swung that way.' Peeta thought. He looks around at the other chariots and sees district 2. He looks at them, they look like Greek gods. Peeta locks eyes with the male, Cato, and can't seem to look away either. Then the chariots start to pull away and their gaze breaks. Districts 1 and 2 are very much loved. As district 12 comes out everyone is frozen in shock then they start to chant. "12, 12, 12"

Peeta looks behind him and sees flames. He raises his arms and winks to the crowd. All Katniss does is stare in shock at the flames on her back and head. Peeta sees his clips on fire too.

"Raise your arms." He whispers to Katniss who follows the command. They reach the front and the President begins his speech. The flames dying down.

'I wonder what I should do during training, play idiot who can't hold a knife right or show my skills. I'll have to ask Haymitch what to do. Maybe I should stay on my own. There is no way I'm teaming up with miss pole up my ass. Cato I pretty cute. Maybe if I find out he swings my way can infiltrate his I do that I'll have the risk of falling for him. Never let the enemy see weakness.' Peeta thought as the chariot took off again along with their flames. When they got back into the tunnel Haymitch, Portia, and Cinna were waiting for them. They got off the chariot to walk over to the group.

"How does flames relate to our district?" Katniss asks.

"You guys are coal miners. And coal miners..." Portia trails off waiting for her to catch on.

"Burn coal." Peeta says amazed. "That was the best chariot ride I have ever seen" he walks to Portia and picks her up and spins her. Showing some of his strength. Clove and Glimmer exchange a look. Peeta puts her down.

"I'll come up tomorrow to give you your training gear." Portia says and scurries off.

"Okay okay. We need to get to the training center to get to our rooms. Let's go you two." Haymich says in a a fake drunken slur. Katniss follows behind him and Peeta.

***** Rooms******

Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss got in the elevator of the training center.

"What floor do we sleep on?" Katniss asks.

"Floor 12." Haymitch answers pressing the number 12.

"Wait, we get the pent house. That's weird." Peeta says.

"Yeah, but hey I wouldn't complain." Haymitch says shrugging.

The elevator doors open to a large living room with multiple doors.

"I'm going to sleep or laying in a tub. Bye." Katniss says and she walks into the room labeled Katniss.

"Can we talk?" Peeta asks Haymitch.

"Yeah, let's go in your room." Haymitch says. They go into the room labeled Peeta.

"Should I how my skills in training or play dumb?" Peeta asked.

"Well you should probably..."

***** 2 hours later on balcony. *******

Peeta stood near the rails of the balcony thinking.

"Dammit" he yelled bringing his fist down on the balcony railing effectively breaking the piece of concrete apart. He heard voices then the door open to reveal A laughing Clove and Glimmer who stopped and looked a the railing.

"What happened?" Clove asked pointing to the rail. Then looking at Peetas scratched hand.

"I guess someone got mad." Peeta said and ran off of the balcony.

"Do you think he did that?" Glimmer asked.

"Defiantly, his hand had scratches on it. Come on let's go talk to the boys." Clove answered already heading for the elevator.

Glimmer followed and soon they where stepping on the second floor were the boys were sitting in the living room.

"Do you guys remember the oh so hot flaming district 12 tribute?" Clove asked. She started again without waiting for an answer, "Yeah, just punched through the concrete railing on the balcony."

"How did that chick to that?" Marvel asks.

"It was the guy idiot." Glimmer said rolling her eyes as she sat on Marvels lap.

"Really, his arms are pretty large." Cato said looking into space.

"Yeah, we should watch him closely in training tomorrow, if he is as good as us we need to either kill him first or recruit him as an ally." Clove said strategically.

"Okay, we all pay close attention, but what about the girl with him?" Marvel asks.

"It depends on if they work together. Or maybe she's good at something that doesn't need strength." Glimmer suggests.

"What do you think Cato. Cato!" Clove yells snapping Cato out of his daydream.

"Sorry what?" Cato asks them.

"What do we do with the district 12 girl if the boy is really good?" Marvel fills in.

"We kill her and recruit the boy, Peeta I think his name is." Cato said.

"Did you two watch the other readings?" Glimmer asks. Both tributes from 2 shake their head.

"Well, the girl was naturally reaped. But a boy named Cole or something was reaped. Then out of nowhere this voice says I volunteer. When the camera showed on him he was calm and collected. Nobody from district 12 has EVER volunteered before him.'' Glimmer explained

"So what your saying is.." Clove started but was cut off by Glimmer.

"We might have another Career that has trained to kill in the games."

"I did some research on him. His name is Peeta Mellark, people say he comes to school with bruises on his back but nobody really made anything out of it. He is the third son of the town bakers." Marvel supplied.

"Bruises from training?" Cato asked.

"I don't know because I dug a little deeper the peacekeepers said his mother was constantly yelling and throwing things." Marvel said.

"Yeah but did you see him. There is no way that a frail woman could injure him the way those bruises were described by a peacekeeper." Glimmer said.

"How were they described?" Cato asks.

"The peacekeeper said they looked like he had been in fights. They were the size of fists. The thing I thought was odd was that he never looked like he was in pain." Marvel said with a confused look.

"Yeah that's weird. Fighting bruises hurt like a bitch." Clove laughed.

"Even said one time he came in with a cracked rib and still picked up the flour bags, which weigh like 10 pounds each up with ease." Marvel said reading from a file he pulled out of nowhere.

"Peeta Mellark is going to be watched like a hawk tomorrow." Cato said determined.

The other four of the group nodded.


	3. Even attempt to blend in

Peeta Mellark was woken up once again by his covers being pulled off. Again, while he was naked.

''Come on get up. You only have half an hour to eat and get down to the training center." Portia said not in the slightest bit worried he was naked.

Peeta stood up and took the suit that was being handed to him. "Thank you Portia. I will see you in the dining room." Peeta said as he started to pull on the training suit.

"Okay, let me just," Portia said as she zipped up the suit. "Kay come on." She walked out the door leaving shoes next to it.

Peeta slips on the shoes and catches his image in the mirror. His arms look like he had smooth boulder arms. He liked the way the pants had moving room. He was afraid he was going to get a skin tight suit. He slips out the door and walks down the hallway until he comes to the dining room door and walks inside. He sees Effie sitting on one end with Portia and the other end has Haymitch, Cinna, and Katniss.

"Good morning everyone." Peeta says as he walks and sits across from Effie.

"Good morning." Effie says. Peeta picks up 3 strawberries and a banana.

"Are you excited to get your training started Peeta?" Effie asks him giving Katniss the cold shoulder.

"Yes, there is probably so much I will want to try." Peeta said flashing a smile.

"Oh, I bet you will do great. What do you want to try most?" Effie asks.

"Most of the weapons and camouflage. I think I want to see if I can look like a tree." Peeta joked.

'What about you Katniss, what do you want to try most?" Cinna asks Katniss who was eating Bacon.

 _'Mistake, never eat greasy foods before training._ ' Peeta thought.

"Archery, that's pretty much it." Katniss said looking at her food.

"That's interesting. Any survival station?" Cinna asks her.

"Snares. When do we have to leave?" Katniss asks Cinna.

Instead Haymitch replies, " Now, come on. The training center is underground." He stands up and heads to the elevator. Peeta and Katniss getting in right behind him. He presses the T button. The elevator drops down and they step out of the elevator and walk down the hallway into the gym. A group of people Standing in the middle. The tributes walk to the center to wait. 5 minutes later the tributes from 10 come in and stand with the group.

"Now that everyone's arrived. I will begin. In two weeks 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next three days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% infection, 20% dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife. The four compulsory exercises are four that you choose. You must do four." Atala said to everybody, soon everybody went to find a station.

Peeta looked around for the knife throwing station. He found it and walked to the instructor.

"Can I train here?" Peeta asks the young man.

"What level. Level 1, 2, or 3?" The instructor asks.

"The highest." Peeta says as he picks up the knife vest and zips it up. 'Show off your skills and grab their attention.'

The instructor pressed the 3 button and watched as the targets came up.

Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and Cato watch from the sword and Ax stations pausing to see.

"You can barely see the targets. They disappear as soon as they appear." Glimmer comments.

"He has perfect accuracy. Wonder what else he can do?" Clove says throwing the Axe at the ground.

"Who knows maybe he only has accuracy?" Marvel suggests.

"Wait, he's done. Watch what station he goes to next." Cato says looking at Peeta walking from the knife throwing station.

'What to do next?' Peeta thought. 'Oh yeah, the hand to hand combat.' Peeta walked over to the instructor.

"Don't go easy on me." Peeta said getting into ready position.

Over near the careers,

"He just said not to go easy." Marvel said throwing the spear at the target.

"He just took down the instructor." Clove said in awe.

Indeed the hand to hand combat instructor was on the ground.

Peeta realized he was getting slightly bored when lunch was called.. 'I'll just eat some food now.' He shrugged. He walked over to an empty table and picked up a sandwich and some cantaloupe.

The careers decided to go back to training and Glimmer went over to the camouflage station and got to work. Some time later Peeta went to the camouflage station and noticed she was having trouble.

"Do you want me to show you how?" Peeta asked her motioning to the muddy look on her arm.

"If you wouldn't mind?" Glimmer said, she didn't like getting something wrong.

"Okay so you want to make it look like the tree okay. All you have to do is this and that." Peeta explained showing her the brush movements. Glimmer repeated the movements and found it quite simple as Peeta started on his own hand. An hour later both finished there hand to their elbow.

"Does this look good?" Glimmer asked Peeta showing him her arm that resembled a tree.

"That rocks, what about mine?" Peeta asked her in return showing her an arm that looked exactly like a tree.

"That's amazing. Hey Clove, Marvel, and Cato get over here!" Glimmer shouted to the other careers. They came over asking what she needed.

"Look what Peeta showed me how to do." She said showing them her hand. Then proceeding to pick up Peetas and show them his.

"Wow, you did that yourself. That's neat." Clove said inspecting Peetas' hand.

"Thanks, you did a good job throwing the knives." Peeta replied. "Okay I'm going to go and check out the swords." Peeta said hopping up to wash his hand. It would get awkward fast. When he finishes he waves goodbye and walks to the swords.

The careers sit down and pick up paintbrushes.

"So how do you do this?" Clove asks Glimmer who shows her how. Soon all of them are painting their arms.

"He just almost cut a dummy in half." Clove stated.

"What are we going to do with him. He could be a dangerous enemy." Marvel said.

''I know what I'd like to do with him.'' Cato said. To which clove yelled 'Stop it!'

"We can talk later the session is almost over." Glimmer said standing up and washing off her hands. The others following in suit. They went to the elevator to get to their floors.

"Meet me and clove on floor one after diner." Cato said stepping off of the elevator.

****** Floor one, 6:00, Living room*****

The elevator doors open and Glimmer and Marvel step out hopping on the couch.

"Let's discuss what we should do with 12." Cato said getting straight to business.

"With all of his skill it is always possible he is trained for the games like we said last night." Clove stated.

"Yeah, but the question is, is he a better ally or enemy?" Glimmer said raising a finger.

"Yes. I personally think he is a better ally. He has skill and strength. We saw that today." Marvel said.

"We should try and get him to throw the weight balls. You know see how much he can pick up." Cato suggest.

"I watched the other 12 a little, she was at the bow station. She kept missing." Clove said.

"She most likely had used one before. But hasn't in a while.'' Marvel stated.

The elevator doors open and Cashmere,Gloss, Enobaria, Brutus, and Lyme come into the living room. Lyme simply walked into her room. The others walked over to the group and sat across from them.

"Listen up you four." Gloss said strictly.

"That number 12 boy, was he good?" Brutus asks them.

"Yes, we saw him throw knives with perfect accuracy, take down an instructor in hand-to-hand combat..." Glimmer started

"Make his arm look like a tree, and cut a dummy in half with a sword." Cato finished for her.

"That's four skills we know of. Okay you have two more days to find out everything he can do. If he does anything super impressive tell us." Cashmere says to them.

"Well last night Clove and I went up to the balcony on the roof and he was there." Glimmer says, "But part of the rail was broken. Then we saw his hand and it had scratches on it."

"We think he punched it." Clove said.

"Great, if he has a high strength then we will definitely need you to test his strength." Brutus says.

"Remember tomorrow depends on if 12 is your ally or enemy. So watch him closely." Enobaria reminds them while the mentors leave the room to sleep for the night.

"This is going to be different." Marvel says to them.

"Yeah, but maybe I can _persuade_ him into joining us to make an ally." Cato says with a bark of laughter.

"Okay that was a mental image I didn't hate." Clove says twisting her face in mock digust.

"You don't even know if he is gay." Glimmer tells Cato.

"Oh trust me he does. Did you see him check me out?" Cato asks the group.

"No." The other three all say simultaneously


End file.
